


Ahead of the Game

by fantasticAbstraction (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, its great, more tags to be added my dudes, probably, reader has played undertale, things are gonna get awkward too, you can bet ur sweet butts there will be future alphyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fantasticAbstraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a dark cave, on top of a bed of golden flowers. </p><p>An awfully familiar cave, on some awfully familiar flowers.<br/>---<br/>You've always been easily infatuated with things. Shows, books, comics, you name it. You're never a casual fan. Now recently, you played a game called Undertale, and you fell in love. These characters have changed your life and become almost like a family. And suddenly, you get to meet them. </p><p>(((im sorry this is so self indulgent please enjoy)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to FA's First Fanfiction!!! Or at least, first one I've posted. I've been writing fanfiction for years, and I finally am able to finish a chapter AND have the courage to post it! So yeah, keep low standards while reading. Haaave fuuun

You wake up in a dark cave, on top of a bed of golden flowers. 

An awfully familiar cave, on some awfully familiar flowers. 

Where the hell am I?, you think to yourself. But you already know the answer. You’ve fallen Underground. You must have been on Mt Ebott (apparently it's real?) and you must have either fallen or jumped into the Underground (also real?). 

The more accurate question for the situation would be a why or how. Last time you checked, it was about six in the morning and you had stayed up too late drawing, reading, eating sleeping and breathing your latest obsession. An rpg game. Called Undertale. Which you seem to have entered. Somehow, you are here, lying on the rocky floor of the cave, save for the flowers that broke your fall.

You sit up and stretch your aching back, because ow, that fall took a toll on you. You rise shakily to your feet and realize how surreal it is to stand in the room you've only ever seen through pixels on a screen. You look up and see some sun barely shining through, and appreciate the soft warmth on your face while you can. It's gonna be a while since you feel the sun, if this isn't just an intensely vivid dream. 

You start to make your way through the looming purple door. You step into the dark room and walk towards the empty patch of grass, grinning and giddy. As you approach, the little yellow flower pops out of the ground. 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!” 

You’re bouncing in your shoes. “ Hi! Hey! I’m ____!” You practically squeal. Volume control was never your forte. 

“Uh,” his smile falters for a second. “Hey..? Well. Anyways, you’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!” 

You are as a matter of fact a little confused, though you know exactly where this is going. 

“Someone oughta show you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do” 

You feel a tug at your chest that reaches deeper in your body than you thought even existed, and pulls your soul in front of you. You gasp when you see your silvery heart. It shines and twinkles in front of you like rippling mercury before you. You will it to move, and it easily glides through the blackness around you. 

“That is your SOUL, the very culmination your being! It starts off weak, but can f grow strong with lots of LV.” 

You let him go through his deceptively sweet spiel and you think about the road ahead. What are you going to do? On the one hand, you have so many options. So many things you wish you could do or say or ask these characters, these people.. So many new options, now that you’re no longer limited by a dialogue option. But, on the other hand… 

Is there even any other way to get out of the underground? You have no idea anymore. before, it was a game. your friends gave you hints. Hell, you had spoilers. You had a relative idea of what to do. But.. this is real life now. No more set lines. You know exactly how to get through the game, but it’s not a game anymore. You could mess this up. Hugely. 

You take a deep breath, and decide to focus back on this floral bastard in front of you. It’s probably best to stick to what you know, for the most part. And what you know is that his facade is going to vanish and that he’s going to attack soon. You look back up at him. He looks impatient, the “””friendliness pellets””” spinning behind him. Heh. Whoops. Looks like he noticed you not paying attention. 

“As I was saying,” he sighs, “LOVE. Friendliness Pellets. Just, walk right into them, got it?” 

You easily dodge the first round of slow moving bullets. 

“Hey buddy. You missed them.” 

You dodge again. You know you won’t die if you get hit, but you don't feel like getting shot at just yet. 

“Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!” 

Nah. You dodge.

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” 

Buddy. You have no idea. 

“You just wanted to see me suffer,” he says, circling you with bullets. 

“DIE” 

The bullets start to close in on you, just before Flowey is attacked with fire magic. Sweet, sweet fire magic. 

Your savior steps into view. “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Ahh, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

Your silvery soul dissipates and you feel the comfortable warmth return to your chest, and you’re back in the dark room with Toriel standing there in front of you. 

“This way” 

 

You follow Toriel and you make your way through the Ruins, stopping to inspect a few things along the way. It goes, uh, about as well as you had expected. You act surprised when she tells you to walk alone and pretend not to notice her hiding behind the pillar. You make your way through with relative ease (hey, dodging is a lot harder in person; there were a few close calls). After cheering up Napstablook, making sure to buy a few spider donuts, and wiggling at many a Moldsmall, you finally reach Home’s front yard. 

“Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.” 

Before she can pull out her phone to call you, you run up to hug her. Heh, maybe you took more damage than you thought. You have to be a lot more careful now that it’s really you here getting hit, and not a sprite. Besides, you have no idea about any of the save points, or if they even work here.

“Oh! Child? Where did you..? Oh, my, are you hurt? Here, I will heal you.” 

Her hand hovers a few inches away from your chest and you can feel your soul react and the glowing warmth of her magic wash over your body. The only way you can think to describe it is that it feels like family. Like a mother’s worry, her pride, and like a big fuzzy hug. You feel the soreness through your whole body disappear and you feel a lot less tired. 

“I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this.”

You smile at her expectantly. 

“Er.. I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come!”

You follow her and finally realize how tired you are when the warmth and comfort of the house and the smell of cinnamon butterscotch pie hits you. She shows you your room and you give her a long hug before she attends to the pie. 

You walk around the room, and examine everything. You wipe dust off old toys and run your hands along the fabric of a few worn sweaters in the wardrobe. After getting familiar with your new surroundings, you wander back over to your bed. You lay down and almost as soon as your head hits the pillow, you fall into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is a little choppy. Inspiration to finish the chapter struck at late o' clock PM.  
> In the next chapter, there will be many fun things, such as original dialogue, maybe pain, and proooobably skeletons. I don't really have a set plan for this, so I have yet to get a feel for pacing. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> EDIT: I kinda fell out of the undertale fandom, so if anyone happens to come across this, i most likely wont update it. I still wanted to keep it up as my first legit fic.


End file.
